runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Quilafa/Zandbak
Icthalin's little helper * /Mahjarrat project *Zandbak Archief *Zandbak Archief 2 ---- Zamorak (uitgesproken als "Zam-oh-rack" ) is de god van chaos en is een van de zeven "bekenste godden" en een voormalig Mahjarrat generaal in het Zarosian koninkrijk. Zijn symbool lijkt op de letter W, twee hornens of de griekse letter . Hij stond bekend onder Zaros als Generaal Zamorak de zweep en hij was toen de allersterkste Mahjarrat van die tijd, maar Azzanadra's krachten kwamen dichtbij zijn krachten in de buurt. . Zamorak is unforgiving and dominant, but he rewards those who are loyal to him. This is proven by him aiding Lord Drakan to overtake the Hallowland, eventually invading Hallowvale and the lands he granted his loyal follower Hazeel (the rough area of what is now called Ardougne) after his help in the betrayal of Zaros. Some followers describe him as a liberator from Zaros' reign. Zaros' return is a major blow for both Zamorak and his followers, as well as for Saradomin; as some of Zaros' most powerful followers from the Second Age still remain today. __TOC__ History Arrival to Gielinor The Mahjarrat came from the realm of Freneskae, and were led by Icthlarin, Menaphite god of the dead, to fight against Zarosian invaders. Back then, Zamorak was the single most powerful of his kin and a feared warlord by all. At the same time, Amascut, Icthlarin's sister and goddess of rebirth, was tainted after witnessing the Mahjarrat's capabilities leading to her mind becoming warped, leaving her the divine embodiment of destruction, soon gaining the nickname "The Devourer". The Mahjarrat fought well for the Menaphites and brought the Empty Lord's campaign to capture the Kharidian Lands to a halt. Zamorak's valiant and successful methods quickly earnt him the nickname "The Scourge". Instead of sending in new troops, Zaros decided to recruit the Mahjarrat. At the promise of more warfare and skirmish, the Mahjarrat agreed and left Icthlarin's service for Zaros'. Under Zaros' service Zamorak cared only for battle and power. On one occasion, his fellow Mahjarrat Enakhra built a large temple for him in the western Kharidian Lands as a sign of affection for him, but Zamorak rejected the gift, simply stating that he'd prefer a weapon instead. The Scourge soon became one of the most valued soldiers amongst Zaros' armies, which consisted of wicked creatures he'd brought from their respective realms, such as dragon riders, vampyres from Vampyrium, flocks of demons from the Pandemonium Realm and now the Mahjarrat from Freneskae. Zamorak, quickly ascending to the rank of general, was given only the most important missions by the Empty Lord, although the latter always remained alert. On one such mission, Zamorak, Enakhra, the elder demon Thammaron, the scholar Perjour, the human warrior Viggora and the auspah Char (who had only been known to the others as a dancer prior to the mission) were to raid a barbarian settlement in the west. They set off but were soon attacked and Char was captured. When she awoke, she saw fellow Auspah being used as slaves by the barbarians for their fire-based powers and she too was commanded by one of them. Angered by this, Char grew in size and unleashed her full rage upon the barbarians, ravaging the camp. Zamorak and the others had been sitting a distance away, enjoying the sight. Zamorak then took Perjour's journal, the contents of which were directly transferred to Zaros' mind so he could track everything Perjour was thinking. He made a duplicate without these mind-reading powers which he gave back to Perjour, keeping the real book for himself. It is likely that he was already preparing to betray his lord at this time. The betrayal His thoughts now hidden from the Empty Lord, Zamorak started planning his betrayal with his closest allies. His primary goal was to eliminate Zaros' other generals to increase the chances of victory. Very little of these actions of Zamorak's are known and only the eradication of Char is available in detail. On a mission to the west to suppress the elven armies of Seren, Zamorak made his move. While Char was preoccupied battling elves, Zamorak approached her from behind and impaled her with a poisoned dagger. He did not intend to kill her, rather to make sure she could not prevent Zaros from being defeated but still living in pain to witness it happening. Char fell to the ground, her eyes burning with eternal hatred for Zamorak as he left her and returned to his co-conspirators. At approximately the same time, a Saradominist explorer by the name of Valdez found a large underground temple somewhere on Gielinor, and within was an Elder Artefact which Armadyl had hidden there after finding it: the staff of Armadyl. Realising the magnitude of his find and how grateful Saradomin would be with it, Valdez wrapped the staff in rags and went on his way to Entrana. However, he was intercepted by the sneaky thief Rennard, who stole the staff and, even without being aware of its divine powers, recognised it as a powerful weapon. Figuring Zaros might be an interested buyer, he hired a messenger - Kharrim - to inform the Empty Lord. But Kharrim's loyalty lay with Zamorak and he told his master how a drunk thief would provide him the very staff of Armadyl, which would make the attempt to usurp Zaros actually possible. Zamorak and his allies went to Rennard and bought the staff off him for a ridiculously low price, boosting Kharrim's prestige amongst the Zamorakians. Later, what turned out to be a week before the plan would be executed, Zamorak approached the five remaining Dragon Riders of Zaros, and gave them an offer; that he would provide them what Zaros could not deliver, in exchange for two of their number joining him as personal bodyguards during the attack. Morvannon and Apropos agreed to the deal, believing that if they helped Zamorak take Zaros' place as a god, he would cure their infertility so they could live on. Soon, the Saradominist spy Lennissa got ear of Zamorak's having the staff. Being under the suspicions of Lucien, another Mahjarrat, she could not act, so she informed her superior; the wizard Dhalak. Dhalak knew that, should Zamorak succeed, the world woulld be ridden of Zaros. As such, instead of reporting to Saradomin, Dhalak placed a powerful enchantment on the staff that would conceal it from Zaros - an action he would later regret. Achieving godhood Zamorak made sure that any enemies would be kept at bay, such as Azzanadra, who was occupied elsewhere. He and his followers went forward to assault Zaros' castle under the pretence of discussing war plans. Hazeel, Enakhra, Zemouregal, Viggora, Lowerniel Drakan, Thammaron, Morvannon and Apropos soon attacked however, and the Zarosians retaliated. While these distracted Zaros' bodyguards, Zamorak unsheathed the staff and duelled Zaros himself, stabbing it into his back with great force. The blow weakened Zaros, but he still remained more powerful than Zamorak and was leading in the duel. Zamorak fought valiantly, but eventually he failed to withstand Zaros' attacks. Zaros grabbed Zamorak by the throat and proceeded to choke him, but somehow tripped and began to fall. The staff, still sticking out of his back, pierced his entire body and impaled Zamorak too. It now served as a conduit for power and, by utter luck, transferred some of Zaros' power into Zamorak. Zaros promptly began to fade away from Gielinor. To avoid death, however, he abandoned his body and, incorporeal, fled to a very distant dimension, though just before he disappeared he was able to curse all involved in the revolt to be invisible ghosts for the rest of eternity. The curse had immediate effect; Viggora too began to fade and the cheering Zamorakians could not hear him scream for help. Valdez, Rennard, Kharrim, Lennissa and Dhalak were affected by the curse of Zaros as well. Zamorak and his fellow Mahjarrat, and the other creatures that took part in the attack, were seemingly unharmed though. Despite being stricken by the curse, their magical essence and life force prevented it from infesting them like it did with the humans. Zamorak, now the most powerful mortal alive, awaited what would happen next. Despite their fear of Zaros, it was wrong for a mortal to supposedly kill a deity and the other gods banished Zamorak from Gielinor for what he had done. But soon, Zamorak returned triumphantly, now a god himself. While it is still unknown how exactly he returned and obtained godhood, it is fact that Zamorak had somehow obtained the Stone of Jas and used it to attain godhood in conjunction with the staff. Zamorak rewarded those who had helped him: Hazeel was given the area that is now Ardougne; Drakan and his vampyres were free to invade the Hallowland; Zemouregal got a fortress near the Ritual site; Thammaron could conquer Uzer (note that the two dragon riders were labelled traitors by the other Zamorakians; vampyres assassinated Apropos while a herd of hellhounds obliviated Morvannon). Zamorak travelled to many realms to acquire new followers, such as the gorak and bloodveld. Some other Mahjarrat, the entire vampyre race, most of the demon army, the former battalions of Viggora and many others switched their allegiance to Zamorak, and with Zaros out of the way, he believed he could conquer Gielinor. To ensure that he would not be betrayed like Zaros, he travelled to the Infernal Dimensions where he acquired special robes of subjugation from the crafting demon Razulei. He ordered his followers to wear these robes - those that were not loyal to him were tortured at once and thus Zamorak's army was cleansed. The other gods declared war on Zamorak, ending the Second Age: another God War had begun. During the God Wars in 3100.]] The God Wars initially started with an extermination of all that reminded of Zaros and his former following. Most of these went into hiding, like Sliske, but others didn't and were slaughtered, such as the remaining dragon riders (minus Hannibus). Zamorakian and Saradominist factions temporarily allied to destroy the Zarosian cities in Forinthry: Dareeyak, Paddewwa, Lassar, Annakarl and Carralangar amongst others soon fell. Annakarl would be the site of a battle for what remained of the fortress three millennia later. Only the capital of the Zarosian empire, Senntisten, stood strong (only in the last few centuries of the war, almost four millennia later, did Senntisten succumb to Zamorakian and Saradominist troops. It was ravaged and the Saradominists built a city over it, Saranthium, to make sure no trace of the once great capital remained). Azzanadra operated from there, in an attempt to bring Zaros back. In addition, Saradomin somehow confiscated the Stone of Jas, likely with the help of his Elder Crown, at the beginning of the wars, and used it to his advantage. While Azzanadra defended Senntisten, the other Zarosians attempted to conquer the Ritual Site. An atrocious monstrosity called Nex, feared by the gods themselves, led these actions. The Saradominist forces managed to lure Nex and her armies into an icy cavern, realising she was unstoppable, where she was magically sealed. The Saradominists then built the Temple of Lost Ancients around it to mark their victory. Soon, other gods began to participate in the war; Armadyl sent forth his Aviantese and Bandos arrived to Gielinor, only to find that most races had already aligned themselves with a god, thus forcing him to steal goblins from Yu'Biusk and win other less intelligent races for himself so that he could fight in the war. Concurrently, the vampyres, led by Drakan, conquered the Hallowland and took over its capital Hallowvale, ending the peaceful reign of the Icyene there. Demon armies began the Kharidian Campaign, turning the lands into a desert while at it. During the Battle of Uzer, Thammaron and his armies destroyed most of the city, but were eventually defeated by the combined forces of the elite golems, the troops of Queen Senliten and Azzanadra. It took another combined effort of Zamorakians and Saradominists to bring Azzanadra to his knees and imprison him in the Jaldraocht Pyramid. Meanwhile, Balfrug Kreeyath's armies advanced to the southern polis of Ullek and sent it straight to oblivion. A while after Nex' imprisonment, Armadyl forged a new weapon to win the war: the godsword. Zamorak discovered this, however, and when a special flock of Aviantese transported this sword through the mountains of the Troll Country, they were ambushed by a group of demons near the Saradominist temple. A skirmish started which soon grew into the Battle for the Godsword between Saradominist, Zamorakian, Armadylian and Bandosian forces, each god sending one of their most powerful generals there. The Bandosian troops were led by General Graardor, a huge and fearsome ourg; Commander Zilyana, a combative Icyene, led the Saradominists; Aviansie commander Kree'arra attempted to reconquer the sword in the name of Armadyl and Zamorak stationed a huge demon by the name of K'ril Tsutsaroth (who had been summoned to the realm by the Mahjarrat Bilrach) to conquer the god weapon. During the battle, Sliske re-surfaced. Posing as a Guthixian druid, he convinced a group of Saradominists of the horror of the war and converted them to Guthixian religion. He taught them a ritual to wake Guthix and end the wars, which was performed. Sliske then revealed his true identity and teleported away. The ritual had actually released Nex and her armies from their prison and she immediately began to fight all the factions in revenge. With amazing effort, the four other gods' joined forces to defeat Nex and she was imprisoned once more, the door locked by a special ritual. Armadyl, Saradomin and Bandos planned to unite and defeat Zamorak, but everyone turned on each other instead. The cold climate eventually froze the dungeon that had been created, including all of its inhabitants. Only in the Fifth Age did tectonic activity thaw it, and the armies, oblivious to time, still fight on. In the last moment of the God Wars, Zamorak found the Stone of Jas and took it with him to Forinthry. Soon, the entire continent was reduced to a barren wasteland, which is now known as the Wilderness. By the end of the God Wars, tiny ruins left hints at what the continent once was - only the fortress of Ghorrock remained in the icy north and Khazard, a Mahjarrat born to Palkeera during the wars, took up residence in it. Zamorak charred the earth and the very soul of the world, the Anima Mundi cried out in agony. This cry awoke Guthix, who had been in a deep slumber since the First Age, and, upon seeing his perfect world had been scarred by the gods he detested so much, he almost effortlessly banished all gods, including Zamorak, from the planet. He created the Edicts of Guthix to avoid any deity from directly interfering with Gielinor in the future and assigned Guardians of Guthix to guard special locations. Zamorak's followers remained and, throughout the Fourth and Fifth Ages, would cause quite some chaos around the world. Meanwhile, Zamorak looked for a way to return to Gielinor, but ultimately could not find one. Return to Gielinor , a result of their conquering of the Hallowland.]] Since then, many Zamorakian organisations have tried bringing their god back. The world being mostly Saradominist in the Fifth Age, this did not go effortlessly. In the west of Kandarin and Tirannwn, the Iorweth Clan of the elves, along with King Lathas of East Ardougne and the Mourner Death Guard are conspiring to returning a Dark Lord, extremely likely to be Zamorak. In the Fourth Age, Bilrach began a dig downwards in the Daemonheim castle east of the Wilderness, being called by whispers in his head. Bilrach assumed these to be Zamorak's and thus he and his army began to dig kilometers downwards in search of 'The Rift', visiting many strange realms and creatures while at it. Lucien and Zemouregal sent the former daughter's Moia after Bilrach to find out what was going on at the end of the Fourth Age and she reached and confronted him in 168 of the Fifth Age. They began to venture to the last floor, where The Rift supposedly was, together, but one year later one of them died, leaving Zamorak's return doubtful. In 169 of the Fifth Age, Guthix' cave, where he had gone to sleep after the God Wars, was found by an archaeologist. The cave was soon invaded by factions of nearly all gods, including Zamorak's. Zemouregal, Enakhra and K'ril Tsutsaroth, each with their own legion of followers, tried to reach and kill Guthix to return Zamorak to the world. Due to a lack of cohesion amongst them, all of them failed and were forced to return to their homes. Through a series of events in the cave, Sliske eventually slew Guthix with the staff of Armadyl, nullifying the Edicts. Saradomin returned first and concluded that others, including Zamorak, would soon follow. Currently, Zamorak is planning in his own realm, awaiting a good opportunity to return in the Sixth Age. Followers of Zamorak Groups and races *Monks of Zamorak are monks who have devoted their life to the worship of Zamorak. *Chaos Dwarves, a mutated dwarf race, conducted by the Red Axe who follow Zamorak. *Dark wizards and various other similarly-titled mages such as Witches. *Sin'keth Magis' Zamorakian organisation, also knows as the Dagon'hai. *The Kinshra, a large, militant organization that are also known as the Black Knights. *Khazard's Army, an army owned by General Khazard. *Gargoyles. *Goraks. *Undead. *Demons. *Most Mahjarrat. *Specific Morytanian races - werewolves and vampyres. *Chaos druids, occultists who practice in dark magics and sacrifices. *Gnomes of Arposandra - Zamorakian gnomes who have ties with The Red Axe Mining company and the Mourners. *Zamorak Magical Institute members. *The Huzamogaarb tribe of goblins, although technically not followers of Zamorak, actually fought for Zamorak during the God Wars as footsoldiers, which might be why he holds goblins in low regard. *The Iorwerth Clan and The Mourners are dark-hearted elves who worship the Dark Lord, who may worship, or may be Zamorak. *Necromancers. *Zamorakian Order of Paterdomus, Zamorakian etremists that have over-thrown the Temple of Paterdomus. *Red Wizards. Notable individuals *Hazeel - A fellow Mahjarrat who helped Zamorak rebel against Zaros. He can be resurrected in the Hazeel Cult quest. *Enakhra - A fellow Mahjarrat who built a temple to Zamorak in the desert. She is seen in the quest, Enakhra's Lament. She told Zemouregal that she has strong feelings for Zamorak when he asked that they should save the Mahjarrat race. *Zemouregal - A fellow Mahjarrat who launched an assault on Varrock from the Wilderness and defeated Arrav in the process. *Bilrach - A fellow Mahjarrat who created the tunnels under Daemonheim. He appears to be zealously loyal to Zamorak. He has been reported as deceased by other Mahjarrat while seeking the "Great power" within Daemonheim, and is possibly the cause of the strange power many players felt before the release of Dungeoneering. *Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan - A very powerful vampyre, lord of Morytania. *Lord Iban - A former Black Knight claiming to be the spiritual son of Zamorak. He has taken control of the Underground Pass. *Surok Magis - The new leader of the Dagon'hai who attempted to take control over Misthalin by manipulating the mind of King Roald. *King Lathas - Revealed to follow Zamorak in the plague series of quests, most notably Regicide. *Thammaron - An elder demon who was a lieutenant to Zamorak. Thammaron died at Uzer. *K'ril Tsutsaroth - One of Zamorak's most feared tools of destruction. He now resides in the God Wars Dungeon. *Balfrug Kreeyath - A demon who played a large part of destroying Ullek. He is now a bodyguard of K'ril Tsutsaroth. *Lord Iorwerth - A dark-hearted Elven lord and leader of the Iorwerth Clan. *Solus Dellagar - A major criminal hunted by the Temple Knights. *Lord Daquarius - Current Lord of the Kinshra. *Spirit of Scorpius - Once a Zamorakian, now a ghost, Scorpius will reward players who have completed the Observatory Quest with unholy moulds, and will also bless unholy symbols once they have been made. *Tarn Razorlor - A necromancer lurking in the depths of the Mort Ridge Mine. *Viggora - Powerful human warrior who aided Zamorak in his betrayal of Zaros. He was cursed by Zaros and now roams the land as a ghost. *Zandar Horfyre - A dark wizard who runs the Dark Wizard's Tower west of Falador. *Hreidmar - Leader of the Red Axe company, a Zamorakian company in the Dwarven Consortium. *The Culinaromancer - An evil mage who draws his power from food. The key antagonist in the Recipe for Disaster quest. *Invrigar the Necromancer - A necromancer who resides at the top of the Necromancer Tower, southeast of Ardougne. *Wizard Grayzag - An insane dark wizard who summons imps and pests *Dark mage - A mage who keeps the abyssal rift open. He resides in the Abyss. *Vanstrom Klause - A powerful vampyre, antagonist in the Myreque quest series. *Nezikchened - An ancient demon who once ruled Kharazi. *Agrith Naar - An ancient demon of the weather. *Delrith - An ancient demon who attacked Varrock. *Kal'Ger the Warmonger - Marshal of the Kal'gerion demons, aided by five generals, currently guarding Daemonheim for Bilrach. *Lord Sulla - Previous lord of the Kinshra and primary antagonist of the Runescape novel Betrayal at Falador. *Tenebra - Highly powerful Vampyre and primary antagonist of the Runescape novel Legacy of Blood. Zamorak's role in the present Zamorak, along with many other gods, still watches over Gielinor and despise its "peace", he is currently hunting for a possible weakness in order to break the Edicts of Guthix and return to Gielinor, his most desired wish. He can still provide power to his followers, cause natural disasters and cast spells on Gielinor, however, it is a limited amount of power he can use at a time. In the caves and dungeons of the Wilderness castle of Daemonheim, players discovered that one of Zamorak's most loyal Mahjarrat and generals, Bilrach, was (or is) working hard through a number of centuries to reach the bottom of the complex dungeon system. After months of venturing these dungeons, players discovered through his journals that he was attempting to reach a place known only as "The Rift" in order to retrieve a valuable treasure. It is unknown what happened to him, but due to the intensity of the strange power once felt in Gielinor, it is very possible that he died. When the occult floors of Daemonheim were finally accessible by adventurers seeking Bilrach, they found more journals revealing his true purpose. In the Rift, there is an inter-dimensional portal, that Bilrach plans to use in order to bring Zamorak back to Gielinor, bypassing the Edicts of Guthix. Following the events of The World Wakes, since Guthix is killed by the hands of Sliske, the Edicts of Guthix are gone. This means that Zamorak himself can return to Gielinor, however it is unknown what The Rift deep under Daemonheim has to do with this. Disputed alignment In the "Lore Live Stream with Mods Mark and Osborne", see here, a question was asked about the alignment of Zaros. While introducing this question, the questioner said that the alignments for Guthix, Zamorak and Saradomin were: Balance, Chaos and Order - respectively. Before answering the question about Zaros, Mod Mark said that they are not necessarily agreeing with the ascribed alignments of Guthix, Zamorak and Saradomin - saying nothing further about the topic. That is possibly because these are not the only things these gods wish to provide. It's also possible that the wishes of the gods have been confused over time; as has been mentioned previously, the world has been primarily Saradominist for a long time, and it's likely that they have twisted the facts a little when it comes to information on the gods they didn't like. Dakh'thoulan Aegis, a member of the Dagon'hai, seems to believe this. Trivia *Even though they are usually enemies, Zamorak and Saradomin allied to wipe Zaros' forces from the face of Gielinor. They succeed with most, although they locked some alive into the Ancient Prison along with Zarosian general Nex. *Of the three original major gods, Zamorak is the only one not to have appeared in game. Guthix appeared in a cutscene during Meeting History, while Saradomin appeared in a cutscene during Ritual of the Mahjarrat. They both re-appeared in The World Wakes. *During the Witch's House quest, there is a statue of Zamorak which when examined says "A depiction of the evil god Zamorak". Since this is your character's point of view, it is highly unlikely that this is a direct confirmation of Zamorak's morality.. *In God Letters, Zamorak says "What more can you ask for? I am also sure that at some point in the future I will require the services of ruthless young adventurers to help me with my plans...". This may be hinting that Jagex has plans for some future quests, with the player assisting Zamorak or Zamorak's followers. References nl:Zamorak de:Zamorak fi:Zamorak no:Zamorak es:Zamorak lt:Zamorak }} Categorie:Slayer Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Slayer monsters Categorie:Navigatie Sjablonen Categorie:Sjablonen Category:Strykewyrm